gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Las Venturas City Planning Department
The Las Venturas City Planning Department is a municipal government building featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Located near the Come-A-Lot casino in southeastern Las Venturas, the building, as its name implies, is the headquarters for Las Venturas' urban development. The building houses blueprints for several of the city's buildings. The building is only accessible during the mission Architectural Espionage. The player can also enter the building via the Hidden Interiors Universe. The interior consists of four floors. In the first floor, there is a lobby with a long reception desk and two doors, one of which is locked and the other leads to an office. There are three vending machines in the first floor, two in the lobby and one in the office. The second floor consists of five office rooms with random pedestrians working on computers and an empty room. The third floor consists of a first aid room, a small office, a depository room and an inaccessible empty room. There are also three vending machines in the third floor. The top floor is a restricted area which consists of several blueprints, including a miniature building of the Caligula's Palace, however, the area will not give the player a wanted level. Events of GTA San Andreas Carl Johnson infiltrates the building to obtain the photograph of a blueprint of the Caligula's Palace. Carl causes a distraction to make everyone in the building to evacuate in order to get the photograph. After the photograph of the building's layout is obtained, LVPD officers storm the building and attack Carl with security guards assisting the officers. Eventually, Carl escapes from the building and deliver the photograph to The Four Dragons Casino with safely. Gallery LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-Rear.jpg|Rear view. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-EntranceDoors.jpg|Entrance doors. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-Lobby1.jpg|Lobby. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-Lobby2.jpg|Another view of the lobby. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-EntranceToFirstFloorOffice.jpg|Entrance door to the office in the first floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-FirstFloorOffice.jpg|Office in the first floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-EntranceToSecondFloor.jpg|Entrance to the second floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-StaircaseToSecondFloor.jpg|Staircase to the second floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-RoomInSecondFloor1.jpg|Entrance to the lobby in the second floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-RoomInSecondFloor2.jpg|Lobby in the second floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-RoomInSecondFloor3.jpg LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-RoomInSecondFloor4.jpg LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-RoomInSecondFloor5.jpg LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-RoomInSecondFloor6.jpg LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-SecondFloorOffice1.jpg|First office room in the second floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-SecondFloorOffice2.jpg|Second office room in the second floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-SecondFloorOffice3.jpg|Third office room in the second floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-SecondFloorOffice4.jpg|Fourth office room in the second floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-SecondFloorOffice5.jpg|Fifth office room in the second floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-SecondFloorEmptyRoom.jpg|An empty room in the second floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-RoomInThirdFloor1.jpg|Entrance to the lobby in the third floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-RoomInThirdFloor2.jpg|Lobby in the third floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-RoomInThirdFloor3.jpg LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-FirstAidRoom1.jpg|Entrance to the first aid room. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-FirstAidRoom2.jpg|First aid room. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-DocumentDepositoryRoom.jpg|Document depository room. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-RoomInFourthFloor1.jpg|Entrance to the offices in the top floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-RoomInFourthFloor2.jpg|Offices in the top floor. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-Blueprint1.jpg|Caligula's Palace blueprint. LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-Blueprint2.jpg LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-Blueprint3.jpg LasVenturasCityPlanningDepartment-GTASA-CaligulaMiniature.jpg|Caligula's Palace miniature. Trivia *In several rooms on the top floor, the blueprints of Starkweather's Estate and the Carcer Church from Manhunt can be seen by the player. *If the player attains a high wanted level while inside the department, police officers can still spawn and attack the player. *The Caligula's blueprint can only be seen in Architectural Espionage. The player can not see the blueprint if they enter the building during free roam. Navigation de:City Planning Department es:Oficina de urbanismo pl:City Planning Department Category:Businesses Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Las Venturas Category:Public Service Category:Government Category:Government Buildings in GTA San Andreas